La dispute
by Sanrever
Summary: Mac et Harm, suite à une affaire, ne s'adressent plus la parole sauf pour se balancer des méchancetés ou en cas de nécessité absolue. L'ambiance au Jag est pesante et tout le staff essaie de les réconcilier par tous les moyens, ils vont même jusqu'à les mettre dans des situations embarrassantes sans les consulter (rendez-vous, sorties en couple...)...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, me voici de retour avec une fic en deux parties. Cette fic est une fic co-écrite avec Macnj et est un défi que nous ont lancé Elemiah et Chachouille.

Pour une fois c'est une fic pleine d'humour... j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.

Résumé : Mac et Harm, suite à une affaire, ne s'adressent plus la parole sauf pour se balancer des méchancetés ou en cas de nécessité absolue. L'ambiance au Jag est pesante et tout le staff essaie de les réconcilier par tous les moyens, ils vont même jusqu'à les mettre dans des situations embarrassantes sans les consulter (rendez-vous, sorties en couple...). Ils essaient à tour de rôle (Harriet, Bud, Coats, l'amiral...) et presque tout le temps c'est un fiasco total... Mais au final il y en a un qui finalement réussit!

Disclaimer « La série JAG ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de DPB, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »

Cette fic est dédiée à Chachouille et à Elémiah!

* * *

 **La dispute**

_ Salut !

_ Harm ? Quelle surprise de vous voir à l'heure au travail.

Harm lui fit son plus beau sourire.

_ Notre affaire n'est pas des plus simples à traiter. Et franchement, j'ai beau cherché, je ne vois pas comment nous allons pouvoir sortir nos deux Lieutenants de tout ça.

_ Ne soyez pas si négatif. Je vous l'accorde, elles ont fait fort sur ce coup, mais le cas n'est pas indéfendable.

_ Ah, vraiment ? Mac, soyez réaliste. Les lieutenants Anne-Charlotte et Elémiah se sont battues en plein milieu d'un bar, et tout ça pour les beaux yeux d'un Capitaine.

_ Harm. Leur version concorde parfaitement. Il les a dragué l'une et l'autre sans aucun scrupule et le tout pendant près de 2 ans. Elles se sont faites avoir, et cet affrontement était inévitable.

_ Draguer est un bien grand mot. Ils travaillaient ensemble, donc se côtoyaient quotidiennement, il se peut qu'elles se soient emballées pour pas grand-chose.

Mac le regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

_ Regardez le dossier quand même, je cite « il venait tous les jours dans mon bureau pour me proposer de dîner avec lui ».

_ Et alors ? Je vous le propose souvent.

_ Oui! Vous et moi, il n'y a aucune ambiguïté n'est-ce pas?

_ MAC !

_ Quoi?

_ Venez par ici, les autres n'ont pas besoin d'entendre cette conversation!

_ Mac cette affaire n'est pas simple et je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez vous en occuper.

_ Vous rigolez, j'espère!

_ Pas du tout! Vous vous mettez à la place de ces femmes et ce n'est pas bon!

_ Harm, sachez que je n'ai jamais laissé mes problèmes personnels influencer mon jugement!

_ Alors pourquoi vous énervez-vous comme ça ?

_ Je ne m'énerve pas! C'est vous qui m'énervez!

_ Moi! Et qu'ai-je fait?

_ Rien justement, vous ne faites jamais rien!

_ Mac...

_ Oh si j'oubliais! Vous savez fuir, ça oui!

_ Alors c'est moi qui fuis, elle est bonne celle-là! C'est vous qui me repoussez sans arrêt!

_ Je vous repousse! Mais pour vous repousser, faudrait-il encore savoir ce que vous pensez!

_ Vous savez très bien ce que je pense! Oh et puis merde, allez-vous faire voir!

_ Si c'est ce que vous voulez! Pas de souci il y en a qui n'attende que ça!

L'activité sur le plateau s'était arrêtée en entendant les cris qui provenaient du bureau de Harm! Ils étaient tous tournés dans cette direction et firent un bond lorsque le colonel Mackenzie sortit du bureau en claquant la porte.

* * *

Depuis la dernière dispute entre Mac et Harm, le JAG paraissait bien calme. Tous deux prenaient soin de s'éviter, pas un regard, pas une parole échangée en dehors du tribunal. Etre dans la même pièce qu'eux, en devenait presque pesant.

_ Tout va bien Bud ?

_ Oui, enfin je crois, chérie.

_ Le Colonel et le Capitaine, c'est ça ?

_ Ils sont insupportables.

_ Tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ils se sont disputés cette fois ?

_ Non, et je me demande si j'ai vraiment envie de le savoir.

_ Et si on les aidait un peu ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Et bien, je ne sais pas. On pourrait se servir d'AJ.

_ Je sens le mauvais coup.

_ On pourrait demander à chacun d'eux d'emmener AJ au zoo ce week-end. Quand ils viendront le chercher, ils ne pourront pas refuser devant lui.

_ Comme ça, ils seront obligés de parler un peu. Bien vu chérie !

_ Je m'occupe de prévenir le Colonel et toi le Capitaine. Dis-lui de venir chercher AJ vers 9h30, compte tenu de ses retards, je dirais à Mac de venir vers 10h.

_ Ok. J'y vais tout de suite.

* * *

 **Bureau du Colonel Mackenzie**

_ Puis-je vous parlez Madame ?

_ Bien sûr Harriet, entrez. C'est à quel sujet ?

_ AJ, Madame.

_ Dans ce cas, pas de Madame.

_ D'accord.

_ Vous avez un souci avec AJ ?

_ Oh non pas du tout. C'est juste qu'il m'a soumis une requête vous concernant.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Il souhaiterait aller au zoo avec vous dimanche.

_ Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient si cela vous convient à vous aussi.

Harriet gloussa à sa réponse.

_ Sans aucun souci, Mac. Vous êtes sa marraine, c'est normal que vous passiez un peu de temps ensemble.

_ Très bien. Dites à AJ que je viendrais le prendre dimanche matin.

_ Merci. Il va être ravi. 10h00, ça ira ?

_ Parfait.

Harriet sortit du bureau de Mac, fière d'avoir réussi son coup.

* * *

 **Au même moment**

 **Bureau du Capitaine Rabb**

_ Bud, entrez. Tout va bien ?

_ Ça va Monsieur. Merci. J'aurai un service à vous demander.

_ Quel genre de service ?

_ Personnel, Monsieur.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Avez-vous quelque chose de prévu dimanche ?

_ Pas pour le moment. Venez-en au fait, Bud.

_ Oui Monsieur. AJ aimerait aller au zoo avec vous.

_ Ce n'est que ça ? Je m'attendais à pire.

Bud respira un bon coup avant de continuer.

_ Ce n'est que ça, oui.

_ C'est une bonne idée. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai passé une journée, seul avec mon filleul.

_ C'est vrai Monsieur. Et ça lui manque.

_ Et bien je serais ravi d'aller au zoo avec lui. Je passerais le prendre dimanche matin.

_ D'accord Capitaine. Il sera prêt à 9h30.

Bud sortit du bureau, et fit signe à sa femme pour lui dire que tout était ok.

* * *

 **Dimanche 9h55**

 **Résidence des Roberts**

Une voiture entra dans l'allée de la maison, puis une deuxième, avant de s'arrêter l'une derrière l'autre.

_ Harm ? Vous me suivez ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde, Mac !

_ Que faites-vous là ?

_ Je viens voir AJ.

_ Ça ne va pas être possible Capitaine. Il passe la journée avec moi.

_ Pardon ?

Tous deux arrivèrent sur le seuil. Mac n'eut pas le temps de sonner que la porte s'ouvrit sur les Roberts.

_ Colonel, Capitaine !

_ Parrain, Marraine !

AJ se rua sur eux, les obligeant à se mettre à sa hauteur.

Mac releva la tête.

_ Harriet, vous m'aviez dit qu'AJ avait demandé à ce que je l'emmène au zoo.

_ C'est le cas, Madame.

_ Vous n'aviez pas précisé que le Capitaine Rabb serait de la partie.

Harriet regarda Bud, puis d'une voix hésitante continua.

_ Je viens seulement de l'apprendre, Madame. AJ a fait la même demande pour le Capitaine auprès de son père, et … nous n'en avions pas discuté, en fait.

_ Nous sommes désolés de cette méprise, tenta faussement de s'excuser Bud.

_ Bon alors, on y va ?

AJ commençait à s'agiter.

Mac soupira un grand coup pour reprendre son calme. Harm lui lança un regard noir qu'elle lui rendit sans attendre. Tous deux savaient très bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas décevoir leur filleul.

_ Votre voiture ou la mienne ?

_ Vous êtes garé derrière moi, autant prendre la vôtre.

Il la regarda et lui lança.

_ Je préfère aussi.

Puis il saisit AJ dans ses bras pour éviter que Mac ne réplique.

_ On y va ?

_ Je vous suis Capitaine. Souffla Mac, sur un ton peu convaincu.

Harriet et Bud échangèrent un sourire de victoire en regardant Mac, Harm et leur fils s'éloigner.

* * *

 **Dimanche 16h30**

 **Voiture de Harm**

_ Alors AJ, ça t'a plu ?

_ C'était trop bien. J'ai adoré les tigres et les lions. Ils étaient énormes, je n'ai même pas eu peur.

Harm et Mac échangèrent un vague sourire.

_ Marraine, j'ai mal au ventre.

_ Tu veux que je m'arrête AJ ?

Mac se retourna vers la banquette arrière.

_ Je crois qu'il vaut mieux oui.

_ Ok.

Harm gara sa voiture sur le côté de la route.

Mac sortit précipitamment et rejoignit le petit à l'arrière.

_ Ça va mon cœur ?

_ Pas trop.

_ Viens prendre l'air, ça ira mieux après.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'AJ vomisse tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité les dernières heures.

_ Je vous avais dit de ne pas lui donner autant à manger.

_ Ah, vous ça va ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer.

_ C'est la vérité. Vous avez vu tout ce vous vous êtes enfilés depuis qu'on est sorti de table ? Ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'il soit malade. Il n'y a que vous pour supporter un régime alimentaire pareil.

_ Retournez donc manger vos salades avec vos amis les babouins ! Et fichez nous la paix!

_ Babouin ? Vous me traitez de babouin ?

Harm sortit de la voiture, et Mac avait laissé AJ quelques instants pour régler ses comptes. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, les yeux dans les yeux.

_ Absolument. Vous n'êtes qu'un babouin.

_ Et vous vous n'êtes qu'une tigresse prête à sauter sur la moindre personne qui ose contrarier votre petite personne.

Leurs regards noirs étaient fixés l'un dans l'autre. Mac commençait à serrer les poings.

_ Vous …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'AJ se remit à vomir.

Elle desserra les poings et se précipita vers lui.

Harm respira un bon coup et alla les rejoindre.

_ Ça va aller bonhomme ?

_ Oui je crois que j'ai fini.

_ On peut repartir ? Tu es sûr que ça va mieux ?

_ Je pense que c'est bon. On peut y aller.

Mac et Harm se lancèrent un dernier regard tueur avant de repartir.

* * *

 **Lundi matin**

 **QG du JAG**

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la bibliothèque. Mac et Harm travaillaient sur une affaire, chacun à un bout de la table quand Harriet entra.

_ Colonel, Capitaine.

_ Bonjour Harriet.

_ Comment va AJ ?

_ Ça va mieux. Il a pu aller en classe normalement ce matin.

_ C'est une bonne nouvelle.

_ C'est de la faute à Mac. Elle l'a gavé de pop-corn et de glace tout l'après-midi.

_ Oh, non, ce n'est pas ça. AJ a été malade tout le week-end. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Il était si enthousiaste d'aller au zoo que je n'ai pas pu lui refuser.

_ Ah ! Vous voyez vous êtes mauvaise langue.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui avale des cochonneries à longueur de journée

_ Oui, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute s'il était malade.

_ C'est sûr, c'est jamais de votre faute et toujours de la mienne.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de votre faute, moi !

_ Non mais ça ne va pas tarder comme d'habitude, c'est toujours de ma faute! C'est moi qui n'agis pas! Oh et puis pourquoi discuter avec vous!

Harriet restait là à les observer ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui se passait devant ses yeux.

_ C'est ça, fuyez comme toujours!

Harm sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte et Mac balança un livre contre cette dernière.

_ Sale calamar!

Harriet, quant à elle, avait des yeux ronds comme des ballons, ne comprenant pas encore ce qui venait de se passer.

_ Madame vous allez bien ? Si vous voulez parler, je suis là.

_ Oh je crois qu'il n'y a vraiment plus rien à dire Harriet.

_ Mais que se passe-t-il depuis quelque temps, pourquoi tant de colère ?

_ Rien, je crois qu'il est temps de prendre de l'espace.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

voici la deuxième et dernière partie de cette fic. J'ai vu que vous avez été plusieurs à la lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions.

Bon dimanche à tous.

* * *

Les semaines se suivaient au JAG et l'ambiance se dégradait de jour en jour. À la maison c'était pareil, Mattie ne supportait plus l'humeur maussade de Harm. Alors elle eut une idée pour lui changer les idées et essayer d'arranger les choses avec Mac!

_ Harm, ça te dit qu'on se fasse une sortie père-fille au ciné vendredi soir ? Il y a le dernier Spielberg à l'affiche!

_ Tiens donc depuis quand tu veux faire des cinés avec moi ?

_ Ben ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé un peu de temps ensemble tous les deux!

_ Ok, va pour le dernier Spielberg vendredi soir!

_ Génial! Vivement vendredi! Je reviens je vais voir Jen!

Mattie s'était rendue chez Jen et lui avait exposé son plan! Jen avait tout de suite accepté de jouer son rôle ne supportant plus l'ambiance qui régnait sur le plateau du JAG! Le lendemain elle mit donc son plan en marche!

_ Madame je ne vous dérange pas?  
_ Non entrez Jen! Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose?

_ Euh oui Madame! Vous avez quelque chose de prévu vendredi soir?

_ Euh non pas que je sache!

_ Est-ce que ça vous dirait de venir voir le dernier Tom Cruise avec moi! Un film de Spielberg!

_ Ah ben pourquoi pas! Ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas allée au ciné!

_ Super! On se dit 19H30 devant le ciné!

_ 19H30 ça me va très bien!

_ Très bien! Bonne journée!

* * *

Le vendredi soir arriva très vite. Jen et Mattie étaient un peu nerveuses quant à l'issue de cette soirée organisée, il y avait un risque pour le moins important que ça leur retombe dessus. Mac étant toujours à l'heure Mattie se cacha lorsque cette dernière arriva au ciné, elle la vit rentrer dans la salle avec Jen. Pour le moment tout allait pour le mieux! Quelques minutes plus tard Harm arriva, décontracté, ravi de passer la soirée avec sa pupille. Ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle de cinéma.

_ Ben ça alors! Jen! Mac! Vous aussi vous avez craqué pour Tom Cruise ?

_ Salut Mattie! Ben tu viens toute seule ?

_ Bonjour Mattie!

_ Non! Papa est aux toilettes!

_ Oh! Tu es venue avec ton père!

_ Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi! Il se mettra à côté de Mac, il reste une place!

_ Ok!

Harm arriva à son tour dans la salle et chercha Mattie du regard. Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, il comprit que c'était un piège et en plus il devait s'asseoir à côté d'elle! Mais qu'avait-il fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça ?

_ Bonsoir tout le monde!

_ Capitaine! Ben ça alors! On a tous eu la même idée on dirait! Vous êtes venu seul?

_ Non! Avec la jeune demoiselle ici présente et à qui je voudrais parler et tout de suite!

_ Ok j'arrive!

Ils remontèrent quelques allées et là, Harm se mit dans une colère noire!

_ Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

_ Je croyais bien faire! On n'en peut plus de vous voir vous étriper comme ça! Écoutes, viens voir le film! Ça ne va pas te tuer!

_ Non! Tu as dépassé les bornes!

Pendant ce temps quelques rangées en dessous le scénario n'était guère différent!

_ Jen! C'était un coup monté, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas possible! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, nom d'un chien ?

_ Madame ne vous fâchez pas! On ne voulait pas vous mettre mal à l'aise! C'est juste que depuis que vous et le Capitaine êtes fâchés, l'ambiance au JAG est franchement à couteaux tirés!

_ Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas et mes problèmes avec le Capitaine non plus! Maintenant je m'en vais! Je suis désolée Jen!

_ Mais non restez! Ça ne vous empêche pas de passer une bonne soirée!

_ Oh que si! Bonsoir!

Mac se leva et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, disant un bonsoir rapide à Mattie!

_ Bon ben elle est partie! Tu es content ?

_ Pas du tout! Et je m'en vais aussi, jeune fille!

_ Harm! Je croyais bien faire!

Mais Harm était déjà parti! Mattie rejoignit Jen et elles restèrent toutes les deux pour regarder le film mais le cœur n'y était pas! Elles avaient lamentablement échoué!

* * *

 **Jeudi soir**

 **QG du JAG**

L'Amiral AJ Chegwidden avait tout programmé. Avec la pile de dossiers qu'il leur avait donnés, ses deux subordonnés étaient encore à leur bureau. Il ne restait que eux et lui. Il était presque 21h et décida qu'il était temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Il se dirigea en premier lieu vers le bureau du Colonel Mackenzie.

_ Mac! Encore là à cette heure?

_ Oui Amiral! Je finis mes rapports, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps!

_ Vous finirez demain! Je m'en vais et ce soir c'est moi qui ferme!

_ Oh désolée Amiral! C'est moi qui vous retiens! Je ne savais pas!

_ Ce n'est pas grave! Je vous laisse dix minutes pour finir!

_ A vos ordres Monsieur!

Il ressortit du bureau plutôt fier de lui, puis il se dirigea vers le bureau du Capitaine Rabb.

_Harm! Que faites-vous encore ici?

_Je termine ma présentation pour demain!

_Très bien! Je vous laisse dix minutes pour boucler après je ferme le bâtiment!

_Euh! Très bien monsieur! A vos ordres!

AJ ressortit du bureau avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, la première partie du plan était en route. Dix minutes plus tard, ses deux subordonnés se préparaient à partirent, un silence de plomb régnait devant l'ascenseur. Lorsque ce dernier s'ouvrit à leur étage, ils y pénétrèrent tous les deux. L'Amiral observait de loin et se frottait déjà les mains. Ces deux-là ne voulaient pas se parler, et bien ils auraient toute la nuit pour le faire!

Harm appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Le silence était pesant dans l'ascenseur. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que lui et Mac ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait mais il se souvenait encore des dernières paroles qu'ils avaient échangées! Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Tout ça à cause d'une affaire de violence dans un bar! Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque l'ascenseur s'immobilisa. Soudain la lumière s'éteignit et la lumière de secours se déclencha! Il ne manquait plus que ça! Se retrouver coincé dans un ascenseur avec elle et vu l'heure tardive ils en avaient jusqu'au lendemain matin! Mac s'acharnait déjà sur le bouton d'appel mais rien, aucune réponse!

_ Je crois que ça ne sert à rien d'insister! Vu l'heure nous sommes les derniers dans le bâtiment!

_ Oh toi, la ferme!

_ Eh! Je ne t'ai pas agressé que je sache!

_ Tout ça c'est de ta faute!

_ De ma faute? C'est la meilleure ça!

_ Oui! Si tu n'avais pas ce fichu caractère je serais chez moi depuis longtemps car l'amiral ne m'aurait pas confié tous ces dossiers!

_ Oh et tu n'as pas un fichu caractère toi peut être ?

_ J'en ai plus qu'assez! Heureusement que je vais demander ma mutation car là j'en aie ras le bol!

_ Tu… tu vas partir?

_ Oui! Content, enfin débarrassé de ce fichu Marines ?

_ Mac ? Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis!

_ Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais?

_ Tu sais bien que non! Tu es…

_ Je suis?

_ Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie et je ne veux pas que tu partes!

_ Oh et pourquoi ça ?

_ Je … Oh et puis merde!

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende Harm s'était jeté sur ses lèvres et l'embrassait passionnément. Surprise, au début, elle se laissa faire et lui donna la permission d'approfondir le baiser. Harm savourait cet instant, ça faisait longtemps qu'il en rêvait. Ils durent finalement se séparer par manque d'air.

_ C'était quoi?

_ Sarah! Je t'aime et j'en ai assez de me battre! On est là à se déchirer, mais pour quelle raison? Je ne veux plus rester comme ça, des mois sans te parler, tu me manques!

Mac avait les larmes aux yeux! Il l'avait dit, enfin! Elle avait cette boule d'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge et n'arrivait pas à répondre alors elle décida qu'elle devait agir et faire le second pas! Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres qui ne mit pas longtemps à s'enflammer. Leurs deux langues se cherchaient et jouaient ensemble. Elle aimait ce contact et cette douceur, mêlés de violence. Harm n'était pas inactif, ses mains lui caressaient le dos et l'une d'elle se posa sur ses fesses.

Ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois et là c'est Mac qui prit la parole.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime! Et je ne veux plus qu'on se déchire comme ça!

_ Moi non plus Sarah!

Harm se ressaisit de ses lèvres et la plaqua contre l'une des parois de l'ascenseur. Il la désirait plus que tout et il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle le désirait aussi. Il plaça l'une de ses mains sur sa cuisse et la fit remonter par de douces caresses le long de celle-ci, tout en remontant délicatement sa jupe. Pendant ce temps, Sarah ne restait pas inactive et défaisait les boutons de son uniforme. Harm tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit la main de Mac se poser sur son torse! Maintenant ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils devaient faire face à leurs sentiments.

Sarah commença à déposer de petits baisers sensuels sur tout son torse. Harm tremblait sous ses baisers, il avait l'impression de faire l'amour pour la première fois! Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel bien être de se trouver avec une femme. Sarah, de son côté, sentait ses jambes trembler sous les caresses de ce fichu pilote. Les mains les plus rapides de la Navy, il paraissait, et bien aujourd'hui elle en avait la confirmation. Harm laissa quelque temps les jambes de Mac et s'attaqua au haut de son uniforme. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres puis descendit le long de son cou tout en dégrafant un à un les boutons de sa veste. Sarah perdait pied sous ses baisers et n'arrivait plus à agir, elle était entièrement à lui. Harm s'en rendit compte et la désira encore plus.

 _ **Rating M**_

Il se trouvait maintenant très à l'étroit dans son pantalon et tout en continuant sa progression il se sépara de son bas d'uniforme et de son boxer. Mac avait les yeux fermés et appréciait chacune des caresses qu'il lui prodiguait. Harm lui, gardait bien les yeux ouverts et avait réussi à réunir leurs vêtements au même endroit. Il défit enfin la jupe de Mac et l'envoya rejoindre le reste. Là il la saisit par les fesses et la souleva contre lui. Mac était de nouveau active et titillait le lobe d'une de ses oreilles, il sentait ses jambes le lâcher sous le supplice de ses baisers. Il allongea Mac sur le lit improvisé et là il s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder. Mon dieu ce qu'elle était belle. Il détacha son soutien-gorge et lui enleva le bas également. Ils étaient à égalité tous les deux entièrement nus l'un contre l'autre.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et y voyaient tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre. Harm commença à explorer son corps si parfait, il avait à peine frôlé le bout de ses seins que ceux-ci étaient déjà dressés. Harm sentait tout le corps se cabrer sous lui, elle était déjà prête mais il voulait encore attendre et profiter de ce moment. Il continua à descendre après s'être attardé un long moment sur sa poitrine. Il en était arrivé au nombril et prit un malin plaisir à la faire défaillir! Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir un jour le dessus sur elle. Il était tout plongé dans ses rêveries et ne vit pas venir Mac. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle avait renversé la situation et se trouvait maintenant au-dessus de lui. Elle commença à explorer ses pectoraux par des gestes sensuels et tout en faisant cela, elle s'était saisie de son pénis et remarqua alors qu'il était tout aussi prêt qu'elle. Elle commença un léger mouvement de va et vient et sans crier garde elle le conduisit en elle. La sensation qu'ils éprouvèrent à ce premier contact fut une sensation de total bien-être. Mac commença un léger mouvement du bassin et accéléra progressivement. Harm voulait reprendre le dessus mais elle ne le laissa pas faire tout de suite. Elle voulait l'admirer et voir cette sensation de plaisir sur son visage. Harm était au bord de l'évanouissement tellement la chaleur brûlait tout son corps. Cette Marines n'avait pas fini de lui en faire voir mais là, il n'allait plus tenir longtemps, il était au bord de l'explosion. Il reprit contenance et la renversa sur le dos, il commença alors un mouvement rapide de va et vient et sentit Mac trembler de tout son être, elle aussi était proche de l'orgasme, encore un moment et il pourrait se lâcher complètement, se donner corps et âme à elle. Lorsque Mac cria son prénom si fort par l'atteinte du plaisir ultime, il donna un dernier coup de rein et alla la rejoindre au septième ciel.

 _ **Fin du Rating M**_

Ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sarah ouvrit les yeux la première en entendant l'ascenseur se remettre en marche. Elle secoua Harm tout en commençant à se rhabiller. Harm sursauta et se demanda où il se trouvait, les événements de la nuit lui revinrent, il regarda Sarah et comprit qu'ils devaient se dépêcher. Il saisit ses vêtements et les enfila en quatrième vitesse. L'ascenseur à nouveau en état indiquait qu'ils descendaient les étages et qu'ils sortiraient bientôt de là! Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec tout le staff.

Heureusement ils avaient fini de se rhabiller mais leurs uniformes ne ressemblaient plus à rien.

_Colonel Mackenzie, Capitaine Rabb!

_Amiral!

_J'espère que vous avez eu le temps de discuter.

Harm et Mac se regardèrent ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

_Euh! Oui bien sûr nous avons parlé!

_Un peu!

_Dites-moi? Vous vous êtes battus ou quoi?

_Euh!

_Capitaine vous avez du rouge à lèvre sur votre col!

_Dans mon bureau, tous les deux et que ça saute!

_A vos ordres Monsieur!

Tous montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Arrivés à l'étage, Mac et Harm suivirent l'amiral dans son bureau, sous les regards mi- amusés, mi- apeurés de tout le staff. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortaient du bureau. Bud et Harriet étaient restés à les attendre devant le bureau.

_ Tout va bien?

_ Oui! Enfin…je crois!

_ Vous êtes restés dans l'ascenseur toute la nuit?

_ Oui! L'Amiral l'avait fait bloquer!

_ Pour nous obliger à parler!

_ Et?

_ Et ça n'a pas marché!

Harriet écarquilla les yeux et Harm lança un regard amusé à Mac et continua.

_ Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé!

_ Vous vous êtes encore bagarrés! Vous avez vu vos uniformes!

Mac et Harm regardèrent tour à tour leurs uniformes avant d'éclater de rire.

_ On peut dire ça comme ça!

Ils sortirent du JAG main dans la main, sous les regards perplexes de leurs collègues! L'amiral leur avait donné leurs journées pour qu'ils puissent se reposer après la nuit passée dans l'ascenseur. Certes, ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils enfreignaient le règlement mais l'Amiral était resté attendri devant le jeune couple, trop content d'avoir participé à la réconciliation des futurs parents. Dans six mois, il serait considéré comme le grand-père du petit Mackenzie-Rabb.

 **FIN**


End file.
